The story of anima
by The 1 and only Shecon
Summary: This is about Shecon and and flair,17 year old best friends,who,meet coroo,nana,husky,and seri,in order to find out what was happening,but will they make it in time? They only have so much time,until they die,and, the world is huge. I suck at summaries,if u have an oc,pls tell me,I'ma try to get it into the story,they will be in at least each ch.,thx!
1. Chapter 1

That days,I was extremely bored,as was my friend, ,we saw an envelope on the ground,and,out of pure boredom,we opened ,the next thing I knew, flair was a some sorta human bird,I laughed,then he showed me a Mirror,showing my ears,and tail,and really sharp ,I was a wolf,great.

Chapter 1

Shecon:"WHA-"

flair:"who sent this note anyway?!"

we looked at the address,yup,for us. we looked at the stamp,there was no stamp,but,there was a little note,which I read aloud to flair

shecon:"hello,if your reading this,the transformation was a success-

flair:"when I freaking get my hands on them il-

shecon:"shhh! Good,well it would best to know now,yes,this was intentionally-

flair:"called it"

shecon:"(places finger on mouth)shhh! On purpose,you are now +anima,in order to figure this out,pls look for-

flair:"they didn't even sa-"

shecon:"(hits him)SHHHHH! A group,cooro,nana,husky,and Seri,they will help;doesn't say we're to find them,or who this person even is! Great..."

flair:"it's better then nothing"

will fin later,sorry!


	2. Now,lets go!

p.s.,sorry! iv been busy lately,so ya!

chapter 2

Flair

how perfect,I'm now some kinda freak,and Shecons wolf's senses are making her go berserk (which means,im in trouble,considering she's Shecon).

Shecon:"the sent of this note,it's,!"

flair:"?,what?"

shecon:"umm,there isn't a sent,huh,great..."

we both sighed,I can definitely see why.

Shecon:"we'll, (she stands up) let's go look around see if there near here"

flair:"how do you expect us to find them?, another note?!"

then,like god was playing a joke,(a crule one at that),a not fell from the sky

shecon:"maybe"

she smirked that smirk that made us become best friends,well,come on,she is awesome.

Shecon

by this time,I checked le note. it said they would be in town at,oh,at least 5:43 p.m.,giving us, 3:21. Hey,who said brutes are stupid

shecon:"right,(I pulled out my pocket watch)(ya,ya,that's how I figured it out, but hey, who said "all" brutes are stupid?) I'm going Home,moms going to wreak the land if I don't get home,plus,I don't trust my sisters not touching my stuff.

flair:"right,ill call ya when it's time"

shecon:(she winked at me,like she does to everyone) thanks dude!"

she flew off,oh,I guess now's a good time to say,Shecons an angel,I wonder if the notes author knew that.

Cooro:"husky,I'm hungry!"

husky:"your always hungry cooro"

nana:"Hehe!"

senri:"..."

im working on the next , thanks for le wait!


	3. The meeting

Yo! Told ya I'm making it now,I totally didn't go into another app for a few minutes!

chapter 3

Shecon

Jeez,time shure does fly!(hehe,puns)

shecon:"(swoops down)sup"

flair:"when you left another note came,said to look at the Camille forest"

shecon:"why?"

flair:"how am I so-posed to know?

I sighed,great.

shecon:"right,let's go"

Flair

Camille forest is probably the biggest forest around here,not that there are many forests here,but I'm shure you understand

shecon:"wait!,I smell something,I smell, a fish..."

flair:"a fish? What are you talking about?"

shecon:"over here!"

she runs off,and I follow,she is my protection after all.

coroo:"we'll,there has to be SOMETHING!"

husky:"go look for nuts"

nana:"I'll help!"

senri:"..."(he goes looking for honey)

shecon:"HERE!"

everyone stops,they all look at Shecon and me,great

Husky

i was quite caught by surprise, after all, it's not ever day you meet another of my kind.

Husky:"so you were transformed by a note?"

flair:"ya,it said to look for you guys"

shecon:"can you tell us how this works?"

will be finishing today or tomorow,:)


	4. The talk

It was quite a surprise,in more ways than one. The first was, met another of our kind, second,they transform,and by an envelope,and third, was that,one of them wasn't human.

Chapter 4

Husky

husky:"are you shure that it was this envelope?"

flair:"ya"

shecon:"when we opened it,there was this strange sent,then,this"

coroo:"lets help!"

husky:"I don't trust them"

nana:"(looks at Shecon)she looks trustworthy"

shecon:"thanks!"

nana:"(looks at flair) ... Him too"

flair:"thank you"

nana:"you're welcome!"

coroo:"do you have food? I'm hungry"

shecon:"me too,I'm going to the party"

nana:"party?"

flair:"its her birth day in two says,her family celebrates the 5 days of her birth, it's quite strange"

Shecon

?:"yo!"

shecon:"hm,MOM!"

melody:"where were you,you're going to be late"

flair:"sorry mam,I was still playing with her"

melody:"(sigh)well,at least come to the buffet"

coroo:"BUFFET!"

nana:"I'd love to go to a party!"

Seri:"..."

husky:"that's her choice"

melody:"totally fine with me!"

husky:"are you a teen?!"

Sorry,Ima have to finish this tomorrow,or later,see ya!


End file.
